The Tests of the Earth the 100 sequel
by GuitarGirl8358
Summary: We Are Grounders with more details and a new ending plus my predictions and hopes for season 2. The Grounders are coming to attack the 100's camp. They have a plan but even if it works, they will lose a lot. That's why Lincoln wants to take Octavia away, to a place where they can live together safely. Love will be tested, lives will be risked but will it be enough to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: #1 I do not own The 100 or any of the characters. Many of the lines and scenes are directly from the show. **

**#2 this starts during We Are Grounders, part 2. Octavia is going back to see Lincoln after he asked her to run away with him. Monty is gone and Raven was shot by Murphy. **

**The will be more to come. Enjoy!**

**jen**

* * *

Octavia runs to Lincoln's cave. She is hit with a wave of sadness as she reaches the entrance. This will probably be the last time she will be here.

"Lincoln?" Octavia says, entering the cave.

He is on the ground, packing a bag with blankets and weapons. He turns around and takes big strides, destroys for her. Their lips connect but the kiss is different for both of them.

"I'm so glad your okay." He whispers as they break apart.

Octavia holds to his shirt, not wanting to let go.

"Octavia, what's wrong?" He asks, concerned. He pulls her away and sees tear lining her eyes.

"I can't go with you Lincoln." Octavia says, avoiding his eyes.

"Why not? Your people are going to die and I refuse to let you join them!" Lincoln exclaims, raising his voice a little.

Octavia wipes at her eyes, "That's the problem. My people are going to die. I can't just leave them."

"I can't let you go back there. It's not safe for you." Lincoln mutters.

"I'm not a child! Why does everyone think that I need to be protected all the time?" Octavia shouts. "You don't need to protect me!"

Lincoln sighs. "I do. I refuse to let you go back alone. It's too dangerous!" He replies, beginning to pace the cave.

"God, your even worse then my brother!" She yells. "Lincoln, as much I want you and this," Octavia says, motioning to the two of them. "I can't leave my people. Their MY people."

Lincoln stops pacing and sighs, thinking.

"Your right. But I'm not leaving you. I can't stand being apart from you, even during the day. Your people I hope can someday become my people. I'm coming with you." He announces.

"Wait what?" She replies, confused.

"I'm coming with you. I know all their tactics, I can help you guys." He says, coming closer to her. "Your people are my people now. And I want to help."

Taken over by joy, Octavia closes the gap between them, unable to find the words to explain her feelings.

"Thank you." She gasps, giving him a tight embrace.

"We'd better go, they will be attacking soon." Lincoln stats.

They grab Lincoln's weapons and rush back to camp.

* * *

The two arrive at camp and with Octavia leading the way, they enter the gate.

Immediately they are yelled at.

"Grounder!" Someone yells.

"Octavia is a traitor!" Another shouts.

"Kill him!"

Octavia stands in front of Lincoln, shielding him from the 100.

"No. He comes in peace. He's here to help. He knows their tactics. We can use him as an advantage." Octavia explains.

Bellamy and Clarke break through the crowd, approaching Octavia and Lincoln.

"O, what is the meaning of this? Bringing a Grounder into camp?" Bellamy demands.

"Bel, no! He's here to help." Octavia says. "He knows their tactics. He wants to help us."

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Clarke asks.

Lincoln moves around Octavia, and guns are immediately on him. He puts his hands up in surrender and takes a step back.

"Bel, please, I'll explain more. But no guns." Octavia pleads.

With a nod from Clarke, Bellamy faces the others.

"Hold your fire. I will hear them out in the Drop Ship and come back more information. Until then, this Grounder comes in peace. Nobody shoots him until we hear him out. Now get back to work!" Bellamy announces.

Bellamy and Clarke lead the way to the Drop Ship.

"Bellamy, you have to trust me on this one. Lincoln means no harm to us. He is my friend. He has vital information for us which could help us beat the Grounders." Octavia says.

They were in the drop ship alone, Octavia and Lincoln and the two leaders.

"He is a Grounder, O!" Bellamy argues.

"He saved my life!" She retorts.

"He also stabbed Finn!"

"You guys scared him!"

"He's one of them!"

"No he isn't!"

"He's not from The Arc!"

"He isn't like the other Grounders. He doesn't want to hurt us!"

"Since when did you become so close with this Grounder? He's bad. His kind has killed 18 of our people already!"

"His kind! Not him!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Clarke yelled.

They were both silent.

"Why don't we give Lincoln a chance to defend himself." Clarke suggested, motioning for Lincoln to begin.

"I understand your concern. My people have not be kind to you. But I have information that could put you ahead of them, information you need. I was going to run, I was never with the others to attack you." He explained.

"Then why didn't you go?" Bellamy asked stiffly.

"He only wanted to go if I came with him. When I said no, he offered to come and help us."

Bellamy clenched his fists. "My little sister. With a Grounder." He was about to come forward when Clarke held him back.

"Bel, stop." She said and immediately he calmed, as if coming out of a trance.

"So why do you think we should trust Lincoln?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Because he saved my life and even though you took him and tortured him for information, he's back. And he wants on our side." She said.

"Exactly! We tortured him and now he's back to help us? That doesn't make sense. What if he's here undercover? He could just take us down from the inside." Bellamy pointed out.

"Then I am outnumbered. You will have the advantage against me. If not, then we all the advantage against my people." Lincoln stated.

Clarke turned to Bellamy, "We have nothing to lose. He could have important information for us. We need that advantage." Clarke whispered to Bellamy. "He has never hurt Octavia. If she trusts him, I do too."

Bellamy thought for a second.

"I'm trying to protect my family here. I have to chose what's best for the camp." He explained, pacing in front of Lincoln and Octavia. "But how do I know for sure you won't do anything to us?"

Lincoln spoke quietly and full of passion. "I am here to protect Octavia. I could never hurt her. The people of this camp are important to her, which means they are important to me." He finished.

Bellamy took a deep breath, trying to control his anger against his little sister with a Grounder.

After a few seconds he nodded and turned to exit the ship. Just before he left Octavia took his arm.

"Please Bel, he means to much to me." She pleaded.

He shook her off and went outside.

A crowd had formed outside the Drop Ship, awaiting their answers.

"We have talk it over and we've decided that he may join us." Bellamy declared.

Octavia gave Lincoln a hug. The crowd has confused, some people upset by this decision.

"How do we know we trust him?" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"He has information we can use to get ahead of the Grounders. If it turns out he is against us, it is him against all of us. We'll have upper hand." Clarke said.

The crowd began to yell out questions. Some were completely against the idea of having a Grounder on our side. Others were asking what would happen after the war, should they survive.

"ENOUGH!" Bellamy yelled. "My decision is final. Now everyone back to their posts!"

The crowd disappeared and Bellamy turned back to Lincoln.

"So, what do you know?"

* * *

"Okay, so the mines are to our advantage, their faces and sides aren't covered and if worse comes to worse, we use the ring of fire." Bellamy summed up.

"Yes. I'm sorry I can't give you more. I don't know what else could help you." Lincoln said.

"No. It's okay. Thanks for the information." Bellamy replied.

Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy were in Bellamy's tent hunched over a diagram of camp.

"So we put our main focuses here and here," Bellamy said, pointing to north and south of the camp. "The mines are here so we should be good for the first few minutes."

Octavia continued the plan, "and when the Grounders come we stand our ground until the Drop Ship is ready. Then we all go in there and when we lift off it will burn everything within 30 feet of us." She finished.

"Yup. Okay Lincoln and Octavia, go check on Clarke and Raven in the Drop Ship. I'm going to go over the plan with everyone and then get in my position." Bellamy said. "And remember O, when it's time, you get in that ship. Don't do anything stupid." He warned.

"Great. Now I have 2 overprotective boys watching my every move." Octavia teased, taking Lincoln's hand and making her way to the exit.

"Lincoln." Bellamy called. Lincoln turned and faced him. "I'm trusting you with my camp. And more importantly with my sister. Don't let me down."

With a nod Lincoln and Octavia left the tent.

"Clarke. I can't feel my legs." Raven moaned.

"Okay, just talk Jasper and I through it one more time."

"I already told you 5 times..." Raven explained how to hook up the wires to start the Drop Ship.

"Okay, we have the wires. Now we attached them to the control panel right Raven?" Jasper asked.

They waited for an answer. Nothing came. Clarke climbed up to the main floor to find Raven, who had fallen over.

"Raven!" Said a startled Finn, entering the tent. "Is she..."

"Barely. We need medicine, fast." She replied.

"Maybe Lincoln has some in his box of antidotes!" Finn exclaimed, running to find him.

He ran into Lincoln and Octavia near the front gates.

"Lincoln! Raven need medicine. We need some of your antidotes!" Finn yelled.

"Their back at my cave." Lincoln replied.

"We have to go get them!" Finn urged.

"The Grounders will be here soon. It's not safe." He said.

"No, Lincoln, we need Raven. Go get the antidotes." Octavia insisted.

"I can't leave you." Lincoln pressed.

"I'll be fine. If you go now you'll be back in time to make it on the drop ship." She replied.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Please Lincoln." Octavia pleaded.

He sighed. "Okay, but stay near the Drop Ship. If I'm not back in time, get on the ship. Don't wait for me." He said sternly, his hands on her shoulders. "And be careful." With one last kiss, Lincoln and Finn ran.

They needed the antidote but Octavia was worried that they would come across some Grounders or worse, not make it back in time for the Ring Of Fire. She pushed the thought out of her mind and ran to the Drop Ship.

They heard the drums first. Battle drums warning them the fight was about to start. Bellamy was stationed at the fence, a gun in his hands. They had guns but not many bullets. This could be bad.

Clarke and Jasper were finishing the Drop Ship trying to remember Raven's instructions.

Octavia had 2 knives and was stationed outside the gate but close to the tunnel that Lincoln and Finn had ran into.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: again a reminder, I do not own anything. This is based off the TV the 100. The characters are not mine. I have added my own twist to the season finale. Please enjoy and do not sue me!**

* * *

Lincoln and Finn were racing through the tunnels trying to get to the cave and back as soon as possible. Lincoln was faster then Finn but he wasn't waiting. Only he knew where the antidote was anyways. They could hear the drums beating not to far away. Finn was worried they would run into a Grounder but they seemed to be far enough away. When Lincoln reached the cave he was in and out in no time. He had the box of antidotes in one hand and a knife in the other. He yelled at Finn to head back. When they got to the cave Finn had stopped.

"Keep moving!" Lincoln yelled.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend..." Finn muttered.

"Finn! Go!" He yelled again.

"I have a very bad idea." Finn said. "We need to get the Reapers."

Catching on to his idea, Lincoln headed back into the tunnel, taking a new path then the one they took to get there.

"Hold your fire!" Bellamy yelled into the walkie-talkie. People kept shooting.

The Grounders were running around the camp, letting them waste their bullets before they really attacked. They had already wasted a bunch of bullets.

"Hold your fire. It's a trap!" Bellamy repeated.

Everyone stopped. Bellamy smirked, pleased with the fact that he caught on to their plan.

What he didn't know was that the Grounders had Murphy. And his walkie-talkie.

"Okay, when I say go, you run. Run straight towards camp. I'll catch up then follow me." Lincoln whispered to Finn.

They were hiding behind rocks in the tunnel. Around 20 Reapers were wrestling a few feet in front of them.

"Three... Two... One... Now!" Lincoln said.

Finn and Lincoln ran past the Reapers who, dazed, slowly realized what they were and began to follow.

They ran straight to camp and only stopped when they hit the first group of Grounders. Then Lincoln drove into the trees and Finn landed right beside.

The Reapers and the Grounders were tearing each other apart.

Bellamy smiled as he saw Finn and Lincoln dive into the trees.

Lincoln ran to the gates through the trees. He was 10 feet from the entrance when he saw an arrow hit a brown haired girl. He turned and saw it was Octavia. Started running to her. Bellamy had already reached her and they seemed to be have an emotional moment. But Lincoln had a job. He ran to Octavia.

"Lincoln!" Octavia gasped, wrapping her arms around him.

He took a look at the arrow in her leg. "It's deep." Lincoln said.

"I'm okay." Octavia insisted.

"No your not. It's too dangerous here. I'm sorry but we have to leave." He replied.

The Grounders had killed all the Reapers and were closing in on the camp.

"No! I'm have to see this through!" She cried.

"I can't carry you back from camp and you can't walk." Bellamy said.

"He's right. This battle is over for you." Octavia cried out.

"O, I told you my life ended the day you were born. Truth is, it didn't start until then. Now go. You have to live. And besides, I got this." Bellamy joked. He looked sternly at Lincoln. "Don't let anything happen to her."

Lincoln nodded and picked Octavia up, carrying her toward the tunnel.

* * *

Clarke inserted the last bit of medicine into Ravens limp body and ran to the door of the Drop Ship.

Everyone was falling back, into the Drop Ship. Only Finn and Bellamy were left. Finn ran to the ship and tossed the antidote to Clarke.

"Bellamy! Finn! Come on!" Clarke yelled.

Suddenly a Grounder flip Finn and another slash Bellamy in the chest.

"No!" She cried.

"Clarke we have to shut the door!" Jasper shouted. He connected the two wires and the ship came to life, the door lifting off the ground. Just before the door could shut, Anya, leader of the Grounders tribe, jumped into the drop ship.

People were on her in seconds. She was kicked, punched and hit until she was limp and unconscious.

"Don't kill her. We are not Grounders." Clarke shouted.

Finn got up, dazed and saw Bellamy on the ground next to him, chest cut and bloodied. The grounder had gone off and started to climb the Drop Ship so Finn bent down and lifted Bellamy up. He was half unconscious and losing blood quickly. He looked around for somewhere to go. The Drop Ship would take off any second now and if hey didn't get out of here, they would burn to death.

"The cave!" Finn exclaimed and lifted Finn up, supporting him under one shoulder.

It was the cave he had used to get to Lincoln's cave just minutes before.

They stumbled towards the cave but they would be able to make it. Finn couldn't carry Bellamy. Finn started to drop Bellamy when Lincoln ran out of the cave and caught him.

"Keep moving!" Lincoln yelled at him.

Lincoln picked up Bellamy and carried him into the cave.

Finn stumbled, trying to keep up. He ran faster, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He stumbled/ran into the tunnel and could just make out Lincoln running, slower but still quite a bit faster, ahead of him. They ran, knowing they only had a bit of time. The tunnel ended just outside of Lincoln's cave. 40 feet from the exit, Finn felt a blast of heat hit his back. He yelled out in agony but kept moving. He would make it through. He had to. He had to survive. For Raven, for Clarke. He kept going but fell to the ground weak and dizzy right outside of the cave. He called out and Lincoln ran out and carried him in as well. The last thing Finn saw was Octavia crying over a bloodied Bellamy.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: this chapter is a little shorter then the others but I thought it would be a good place to stop. I do not own the characters. These are my own thoughts and ideas so rate don't hate! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Drop Ship took off and landed within a matter of 10 seconds. They'd have to stay in the ship overnight so the fire could burn out but it worked. The heat from the launch will have burned every tree, building and person within 20 feet of the ship. Which is why as the ship landed back on the ground, Clarke dropped to the ground in shock. All she wanted to do was cry. She had lost Finn and Bellamy plus anyone else they left out there. Octavia was gone but someone had assured her that they saw Lincoln carry her away. Clarke could only hope they were far enough away before the Ring of Fire.

Anya sat on the floor across from Clarke, gagged and tied to the ladder. She had yelled at them not to stop. They were not Grounders. Everyone was quiet, whispering to the person next to them but waiting for instructions. Bellamy was gone and she was still a leader. It was her job to help guide the hundred.

She took a deep breath and thought about Finn one last time. She made a mental promise to do all she could to help Raven. Then she shook her head, pushing Finn and Bellamy out of her mind.

"We did well you guys." Clarke began. "The heat from the Ring of Fire should have burned every Grounder within 20 feet. Which mean that although we are safe, we also lost our camp."

She took a deep breath, wondering how they should move on. Then she remembered seeing something fall from the sky yesterday. The Arc.

"Yesterday you may have seen The Arc falling. While I am not sure if it survived, we can only hope that it did. I say after we get out here, we go and try to find The Arc." She decided.

"Why should we? We're doing fine here. And when we get back to them, we'll go right back to being criminals!" Someone yelled.

"I spoke with Chancellor Jaha and he said that when they come down to earth, all crimes we have committed will be forgotten." Clarke revealed. "Besides, we need food, medicine, we don't even have a shelter anymore!"

Nobody argued against this. They agreed to stay in the Drop Ship a little while longer and then once they were out, they'd start moving North. They had a general idea of where they Arc was headed but not much. Clarke hoped this would be enough.

Finn woke up not long after he went unconscious. Octavia was still crying but Lincoln had managed to detach her from Bellamy and was looking at his injuries.

"How's he doing?" Finn asked, his voice quiet and shaky.

"He's alive." Lincoln replied.

Finn got up slowly, he could feel this back ache from sores and burns. He walked over to Bellamy and Lincoln and knelt down. Bellamy was still breathing but in a coma like state. Finn hoped this was a good thing.

"He was cut right across the chest here." Lincoln pointed to Bellamy's cut. "It's not deep, but it's big and he lost quite a bit of blood."

Finn sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"I can put some seaweed on his cut for now but I've never dealt with anything this bad." He said.

Finn wished he had Clarke here. She'd know what to do.

"Let's put some seaweed on him now. We can't let him lose any more blood." Finn stated.

Lincoln rummaged through his bags while Finn scooted over to Octavia. He took a look at her leg. The arrow was still there, very deep, but other then that she seemed okay.

"We're going to do everything we can to help him Octavia." Finn said, putting his arm around her and trying to calm her down.

She nodded and slowly began to stop crying.

"How's your leg?" Lincoln asked as he returned with the seaweed.

"It's fine. Now help Bellamy." She insisted.

Finn joined Lincoln in front of Bellamy.

"The seaweed will hold as a bandage type thing. It will hold the blood in and keep it clean. But eventually he's going to need stitches." Finn muttered.

"Where can we get those supplies?" Octavia asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

Lincoln applied the seaweed with Finn helping where he could. They had used up a lot of their supply. Hopefully it would go to use. When they were done with Bellamy, Lincoln moved him onto a fur blanket and instructed Finn to clean him up a bit. With a piece of Bellamy's shirt and some dirty water, Finn gently started to wipe away the blood.

"Let me take a look at your leg now." Lincoln said, moving over to Octavia.

"It's deep. I don't think I can take it out without possibly hurting something." Lincoln noted as he examined the wound. "I think the best thing we can do right now is leave it there and stabilize it."

Octavia's gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Yesterday when you guys in the tunnels coming back, The Arc fell from the sky. It was headed north of us. If it survived-" Octavia started.

"They could have medical supplies and doctors!" Finn finished, joining them.

"Lincoln we have to find them." Octavia urged. "They could have the supplies we need for Bellamy and if there's doctors there they could fix my leg!"

Lincoln took a deep breath. It was true they needed supplies. But who knew what could still be out there. And all they knew was that the ship was headed north, but that could be anywhere.

"Look, as much as I want to go, you can't walk and we can't carry you and Bellamy." He stated.

"No, I can walk-" Octavia started.

"No, you can't. And I won't let you try." Lincoln interrupted.

Nobody said anything. They needed to get to that ship but there was no way for them to all make it.

"I'll go." Finn volunteered.

His back was burned but he was the only one who could leave.

"I'm the only one who can go. Octavia can't walk and someone has to watch Bellamy. I just in the way here. I'll go find them and bring them here. I'll bring the doctors and medical supplies. Then they can help us all get back to The Arc." Finn said.

They all knew that it had to be him to go but nobody wanted to send him out alone to find people who could quite possibly be dead.

Lincoln nodded. He hated to send Finn out alone but he had to do what was best for Octavia and Bellamy. "Okay. I'll give you weapons and enough supplies to last you a few days." He offered.

"Okay. I'll leave in the morning."


End file.
